


A New Discovery

by foximulder



Series: Here We Belong [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Sapphic September, addiction mention, minor alcohol use, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Nora begin to make a new place for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword:
> 
> Coming back with everyone's favorite reporter and survivor duo, Foximulder is back again with another story for us. After their last adventure in Far Harbor, the dynamic duo can never seem to catch a break with Nora having to deal with the daily issue of being the Minutemen's chosen one. The great Post-Nuclear Apocalypse American Heroine™ meets with both friends and foes, new and old on her journey. Read along as Piper gets 'hip with the children', Cait remembers the birds and the bees, and Nora gets another settlement needing help. Teeming with drama, action, romance and a plot twist this fic is one read you don't want to miss. 
> 
> —Pipedream

The way things were going, the Commonwealth seemed almost liveable. Sure, the oversized bugs and rabid two-headed animals didn’t really set a safe tone to the area, but it was home. Every morning when Piper woke up in that bunker with her partner she couldn’t help but feel lucky. Lucky that she survived the trip and lucky that Nora was back by her side. Lucky that she made that journey to Sanctuary so long ago, to be granted with such a privilege to be _happy_ and to feel so in _love_. What more could she ask for?

She shivered, pulling her coat in Piper stared out at the patched houses and smiled at all the hard work put into making this place safe and comfortable. Her eyes found Nora sitting in a carport with Shaun. She was showing him all her rifles and how to take them apart and put them back together. He said something causing her to laugh and shake her head. Just the sight of this woman made her blush. Every day Nora gave her a new memory she never wanted to forget.

“I know that look.” Cait strode up to Piper and sat down on the concrete next to her, “You're havin’ some really naughty thoughts about your new lover, eh?”

Her eyes quickly shot from Nora to Cait and back to Nora, “I don’t- I mean we—”

Cait chuckled, “The both of you aren’t the most discreet when you try to sneak to the bunker.” Piper tugged at her gloves slightly embarrassed.

“She makes me happy, Cait.” Piper gazed down, fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

“If she makes you happy, you should hear her go on about you.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Really? What does she say about me?” Her tone a little too excited.

“Details that not even I want to hear.”

Piper groaned, “About the times in the cellar?” Cait laughed as Piper covered her face with her hands. 

“Well besides how loud you are—” Piper shoved her still flustered, “ — she goes on about how brave and wonderful you are. She really, really loves you. You’re everythin’ to her.” The reporter let that sink in for a few moments, watching Nora at a workbench show her son how to attach new modifications that he made; she never looked so happy.

“Have you spoken to Shaun yet?” Cait asked.

She shook her head, “Not really, at breakfast I tried to talk to him but I think there’s an unwritten rule with kids that if you’ve slept with their mom, they don’t want anything to do with you.” She took her cap off and ran her fingers through her hair. “He doesn’t like me.”

“I wouldn’ worry. He’ll warm up to you. Hell, I was with him for an entire month, and now he’ll barely look me in the eye.”

“Wow, what did you do?”

“He asked me where babies come from.”

“And you said what exactly?”

“I told him of course. Funniest shite I have ever seen.”

Piper snorted, “You’re so awful!”

“The worst,” Cait winked. They sat a bit longer together observing the different shapes of clouds. Piper’s eyes wandered to the woman next to her. She had never exactly gotten a good look at Cait, but sitting here in the light her hair looked even redder, freckles littered her fair skin and, to her surprise, many puncture scars focused in the crook of her elbow. Piper remembered her time in the Combat Zone and her meeting with Cait. 

Piper stammered, “Can I talk… about what you did for me?”

She sighed, “Sure, but don’t get too lovey with me.”

“No, I just… I never got to thank you for giving me a second chance. So I guess thank you, Cait. Without you, I never would have met that joker.” She nodded over to Nora, who was mirroring Shaun in using scopes as eyeglasses.

Cait smiled, “Well I certainly couldn’t let you off yourself. I saw you comin’ in to bet for years, hell I even had a slight lustin’ after you meself.”

Piper tilted her head, “You’re kidding?”

“It’s the truth, Trenchcoat. You were the prettiest damn thing I had ever laid me eyes on. I don’t know if you remember this, but once I almost lost it because you decided to wear a tight-fit leather jacket and jeans. Like you were intentionally fuckin’ with me.” Piper’s face turned red again unknowing of how to react to her blunt confession, though her gaze was caught by Nora leaving Shaun to the pieces of guns and to their two-woman party. The reporter stood to greet her happily inviting her hands on her waist and her lips on her own.

Cait grunted as she got up, “That’s enough, no one else wants to see that.” Nora smiled as she pulled her lips away, but still holding tight onto the reporter.

“Jealous that I have this one all too myself, Cait?” She joked.

“As a matter of fact, it’s too bad we can’t make it a threesome.”

“That’s never gonna happen.” Piper groaned. She left them standing in the driveway of the old house. Piper studied the vault dweller’s face and the sly smile she wore.

“You wanna sneak away for a bit?” 

“Is something wrong?”

“I got a call from the Minutemen, there's a new settlement way down south. I’ll be gone for a while, and no, you can’t come with me.”

Piper groaned, “Why not? I can hold my own.” 

“Last time you said that, a Mirelurk took a bite of your ass.”

“Point taken,” she sighed, “I could always help Cait with scavenging.”

“Actually, your job while I’m gone is to at least become acquaintances with Shaun.”

“He doesn’t like me, Blue. I think he… knows.”

“Knows what? That I love you, and you make my heart skip a beat every time you open your mouth or look in my direction or—”

“Stop talking,” she giggled, pulling her back in for their lips to meet once more.

“So after dinner?” Nora smirked, biting her lip.

Piper chuckled, “Sure, doll.”

“In the meantime, I want to have a talk with you and Shaun.” She called her son over. He stood hesitantly but eventually walked over to them.

“Yeah, mom?”

“I was just telling Piper here that I’ll be gone for a couple days, and until I come back you two need to get to know each other a little better.”

Shaun eyed Piper uneasily, “I don’t know…” The way the kid looked at her made her heart hurt. Full of disgust and probably hatred.

“Just do this for me okay, Shaun?” He sighed and nodded. Piper shoved a hand in her pocket, Nora took the other one, “What do you say we have some dinner then, hm?” Nora looked at Piper giving her a reassuring smile, one that screamed ‘I love you with all my heart,’ and pulled her to the cookstove while Shaun resumed his tinkering.

She loved watching Nora work, admiring the way her hands moved and the muscles in her arms and just _her._ They sat together in the carport eating wasteland creature listening to Diamond City radio. Shaun got up briefly to get them some water. Nora decided now was the best time to tell the reporter exactly what she was going to have for dessert. Piper felt flustered, she hurriedly finished her meal and excused herself to go freshen up before bed. Nora grinned as she watched her leave. To think that she almost threw her entire future with that woman away would have been the greatest mistake of her life. 

Shaun same back with the water, he raised his eyebrow, “What are you smiling at, mom?” He sat down and continued on his meal.

“Oh nothing, just…” she sighed contently, “What do you think of Piper? I want your honest opinion.”

He swallowed, “I don't know… when you first told me about her she sounded amazing and everything but… you loved dad didn’t you? How could you love a woman after you were married to him?”

“Shaun, when I met your father, I still had an attraction towards women. Just because I married a man doesn’t erase that part of me— I loved him all the same.”

“I guess.” He looked out into the streets, still slightly confused. “I’m going to bed, mom. Dinner was great, thank you. Will I get to see you off tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, Shaun,” She rustled his hair, “Night, kiddo.” She collected the plates and stood, bringing them to the small mess hall she constructed. She gave the dishes to a settler thinking about any possible way she could get Piper and Shaun to at least become friends. Shaun more than her of course, she would do anything for him like he was her own son. 

In some ways he already was. Piper wore that ring with pride, thinking about the possibility of actually getting _married_ to Nora one day filled her with what felt like sunshine and a pleasant fluttering in her stomach.

Piper found her way to the root cellar; as she waited she wrote a letter to Nat. Since she left Diamond City the sisters have been in correspondence, and Nat was more than excited for her sister, even happier that her advice actually _worked._ Piper explained that their wedding wouldn’t be for some time, but she has been reading about pre-war marriages and that Nat could be her “maid of honor”, noting to ask Nora what that role actually was later.

She folded up the letter and set it on the safe beside the bed, _I’ll give that to the provisioner next time I see him_. Piper downed the last of her Nuka Cola as the door to the cellar opened, she quickly hid the empty bottle. Nora climbed down the ladder broadly smiling at her, Piper gave her a look.

“You’re just so pretty,” Nora chuckled, placing a kiss on her lips, tasting the sweetness of the pre-war soda. “A pretty lady who has a serious Nuka Cola addiction.”

Piper groaned, “You have a huge collection can’t you share _some?_ ”

Nora chuckled pulling off her jacket and boots, “Fine, just make sure to leave at least one of each kind.” Piper grinned knowing that she could run out Nora’s stash at record speed. The vault dweller made her way to lean over Piper, flicking off her cap.

Piper leaned forward, giggling, “I see you’ve made plans, Blue.” Nora traced her lips across Piper’s jaw, nibbling on her earlobe.

“You have no idea, Papergirl.”


	2. Baby Steps to Step-Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper attempts to get to know Shaun a little.

Nora watched her eyes flutter open, slowly and alluring. She couldn’t help but laugh at the mop of messy hair and a slightly confused expression on her face.

She giggled, “Hey, dollface.”

Nora brushed her hair out of her eyes. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

She stifled a yawn, “Stop that, it’s too early for you to make me feel so special.”

Nora lifted an eyebrow, “It’s never too early to ravish in the beauty that is Piper Wright.” Nora cupped her face and kissed her slowly, Piper lost all control of her senses as she kissed her neck, nibbling at a small bit of skin. The reporter shuddered feeling a slight chill, she pulled her in closer.

“Slow down there Papergirl,” she chuckled, “I have to leave soon. But you at least have a little something to keep you waiting— purple really is your color.” 

Piper felt her face flush. “You didn’t! And you still have my scarf!”

“You’re not getting it back so just enjoy your little trophy, I’m sure it’ll still be there when I get back.”

“You’re going to pay for that.” Piper faked annoyance, in reality she loved showing off that Nora was hers.

“Oh, well when I come back expect my payment in full,” she winked.

She groaned, “You should just stay here.” Piper wrapped herself around the vault dweller, “I need you more than the Minutemen,” she pouted.

“The Minutemen couldn’t even take down a simple Mirelurk Queen before I got there.” she pulled the reporter in tighter, basking in the warmth of her body.

“You make it sound so heroic and easy.”

“Heroic? Not even in the slightest. Easy? Three shots from a gauss rifle that thing went down.”

Piper nuzzled into her neck, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You put up with me, though I think I should be asking that question. Besides, I have to get up.” Piper studied the ceiling to the cellar thinking about her next objective: _get Shaun to tolerate me._ She snuck a peek at Nora as she dug through a chest piling clothes up on a shelf next to her.

“How close to the Glowing Sea will this settlement be?” Piper rolled onto her side, propping herself on her elbow.

“A ways a way,” Nora waved the question away, slipping on a some fatigues Tinker Tom crafted special for her.

“That’s not a number.” 

“Well it’s a big enough number that I don’t need power armor.” Piper seemed content with that.

“But you have to wear your heavy armor?” Her brow furrowed as she watched Nora strap armor around her leg.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s still close to that area. Better safe wearing fifty pounds of armor than none at all.” Obviously she was right, but Piper just wanted any excuse to not spend the next week with Shaun alone. She loved him with all her heart, but she wouldn’t be able to take the outright dismissal.

Nora finished tightening her chest piece, “Get dressed, and I’ll meet you at breakfast, okay?” She nodded as Nora left her alone. Peeling herself from the mattress she went over in her head all the things she knew Shaun likes to do: building things, playing with the chemistry station, reading comics… She exhaled, buttoning her blouse. _This kid is as stubborn as his mom… he’ll never like me_.

After she dressed and climbed out of the cellar, she slowly walked through the street. It was slightly warmer than usual for the morning, and a little foggy. Not many of the settlers have gotten up yet, even Dogmeat snored away in his doghouse. A few Minutemen loitered waiting for the mission to begin.

“Morning, Miss Piper,” Preston stood with a warm expression.

“Hey _Colonel_ Garvey, how have you been?” She returned a smile.

“No worse or better than usual, ma’am,” he stated, tipping his hat, “The Castle has missed you since your last visit.” She remembered the few weeks she spent with Blue bedridden.

“Oh yeah, well maybe sometime I’ll be able to come back and see more than just that one room and the courtyard. I’d love to stay and chat a little longer, but I need to meet the General for breakfast. Have a safe trip, Preston.” He returned a farewell and Piper continued her walk. 

As she made it to the mess hall Nora could be seen sitting on a table, surrounded by all the children— and even adults— listening intently as she gestured broadly, wide hand movements as she spoke. Piper moved a little closer to hear her.

“... And this Deathclaw came out out the ground!” Many of the children gasped as she continued. “It was me in this broken set of power armor and only a pistol. I just came out of the vault and the king of death himself was on me.”

“What happened?” A child asked, “Did you get hurt?”

“Oh yeah, if it wasn’t for Colonel Garvey’s help I would’ve lost my arm.” Piper scoffed, Nora turned to meet her gaze with a wink. “But lucky for me, I got the beast down before I had to amputate. That night we were eating Deathclaw steaks like royalty.” Collective cheers filled the room. Piper stepped in before those children crowned her as their queen.

The reporter chuckled, “Okay, everyone. Why don’t you let the General finish her meal before she has to go fight more monsters.” They sighed, reluctant to return to their own breakfasts.

Nora got off the tabletop, “Way to go, Pipes, you drove away all my adoring fans.” Piper rolled her eyes, giving the vault dweller a quick kiss.

“You know, Blue, I’ve seen your entire body, small scars here and there… but never one that looked like your arm was nearly severed. Weird, huh?” Nora blushed at that notion.

“I had some very, very good drugs. Worked like a charm.” 

“So did that little fairy tale of yours. They all really love you… speaking of kids, where’s yours?”

“I don’t think he’s here yet. But I do have to leave soon,” Nora frowned. “He promised he’d see me off.” Piper looked at her sympathetically, _maybe he just slept in a little late_. Nora’s eyes were on the door the rest of breakfast, she waited well past her allotted time just to see if he would show up. But it was getting late and they needed all the time in the day to make it to that settlement. Nora checked the time on her pip-boy and sighed; the Minutemen were getting restless just standing around. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked with Piper to the edge of the bridge giving one last embrace.

“Make sure you come back to me,” Piper whispered.

“I promise, Pipes.” With one last kiss they parted, Piper didn’t like having to treat every goodbye like their last, but the Commonwealth was too dangerous otherwise. She twisted the ring on her finger, _you better come back, Blue_. She exhaled, turning on her heel. _Just calm down, she’ll be back. Just… go find Cait and ask her how to talk to Shaun… Oh god, it was one thing to raise Nat, but this kid is going to be so much harder to get to like me_.

She walked the streets of Sanctuary keeping an eye out for bright red hair— which after all, wasn't that hard to spot. At the far end of the settlement the ex-fighter was occupying her time by throwing knives at the dead tree.

“Damn, Cait. What did that poor thing ever do to you?” Piper laughed, her voice momentarily distracting the other woman causing her to miss. Cait huffed, flashing the reporter a scowl, and raising an eyebrow at the obvious marks on her neck.

“I’d like to see you try, Piper.”

“No thanks,” she held her hands up, “though, I am curious to hear where you learned how to do that.” 

“Well, stuck three years in that godforsaken Combat Zone you learn a thing or two about violence.”

“Point taken.” Piper bit her lip, “Have you seen Shaun?”

“The kid is still in his room, I think.”

Piper groaned, “How am I supposed to get to know him if he won’t even look at me!” Piper kicked the gravel, it was all overwhelmingly frustrating. She didn’t care if Shaun liked her for her sake, it was for Nora. This was important to his mom; why couldn’t Shaun see that?

Cait threw another knife at the tree, lodging it in wood perfectly. “You can’t force him to like you. It’ll take time, Trenchcoat.” 

Piper shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling utterly defeated. “Nora said that he was so excited at first… what happened?”

“Well, for starters, that’s his mum. And you’re new. The newness has worn off, now you’re just that woman trying to take his mother away from him.”

“You’re saying it like I’m stealing her away from him on purpose.”

“Look, Piper,” Cait sighed, pulling a couple knives out of the tree, “bring the kid some food, talk him up, okay?” Piper backed away a couple steps, able to sense the irritability in her tone. Cait had never before been so curt with her, never had she even slightly raised her voice or become frustrated around her or _because_ of her. Piper sensed the tension in the air, deciding it was best to come back another time, leaving Cait to her knives. Although, she wasn't Nora, and her and Cait weren't great friends, but they did trust each other, because Blue trusted them. 

Piper tugged on her fingers nervously, mind racing to find _anything_ to talk to Shaun about. She glanced up as she walked, the clouds reminded her of how she already missed her Blue.

She shoved her anxiety away for just a moment to clear her head. _I’ll just bring Shaun breakfast… that should get him talking… I hope…_

Piper focused hard on calming all her nerves, she fixed a plate for Shaun and made her way to his small bedroom in Nora’s old house. Despite all of her questions, Shaun insisted on making his would-be bedroom new, fully decorating it and building all the furniture himself. 

She took a deep breath and knocked on the doorframe, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed nose buried in a comic book.

“What are you reading there?” Her voice squeaked, anxiousness laced in every syllable. Shaun raised his eyes slightly, then returned to his task.

“Grognak the Barbarian,” he stated flatly. Piper was relieved he actually answered, able to relax her shoulders.

“Are you hungry? I brought you some breakfast, and a little treat, too. I hope your mom doesn’t mind you drinking her Nuka Cola.” His brow furrowed slightly. Piper set the tray on the bedside table and took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room.

“Never had it before.”

“Oh, well, it’s pretty good,” she set the bottle on the table “These things have literally saved my life.”

He raised his gaze, skeptical, “They ‘literally’ saved your life? Seriously?” Piper beamed, _now I got his attention_.

She nodded, “Well, the life of an investigative journalist isn’t really all that safe. I’ve been held at gunpoint more times than I can count, nearly executed, poisoned—”

“You were poisoned?” He closed the comic book, leaning forward to listen.

Piper nodded, “One story at a time. I was helping a friend of mine, Nick Valentine, investigate a missing person's case for a resident of Goodneighbor. To make the long investigation short, I did find the missing person’s body. Turned out they were replaced by one of the Institute’s Synths.

“And that Synth caught me snooping. I wasn't able to get my pistol out in time before it came after me. I was sure I would've been captured by the boogeyman—then I saw it, a pristine Nuka Cola just sitting on the counter. And while the Synth was coming at me I grabbed the bottle and knocked that thing out.”

“Wow… what happened to the Synth then?”

“I tied it up and brought it to Goodneighbor to let Mayor Hancock decide—what about you? What was it like living in the Institute?” Shaun set his comic book aside.

“It wasn't all that great. No one really ever spoke to me. Father kept me in a little glass room most days.”

“That's awful, Shaun. I’m sorry. What did you do all day?”

“Took my alarm clock apart and put it back together. When I was able to leave my room there wasn't anyone to play with. I got in a lot of trouble when I would explore the different labs.” He frowned at the memory. 

“Well you're free to do anything you want here, Shaun. When your mom comes back maybe the three of us can take a trip to Diamond City and you can meet my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“She’s about your age. I had to raise her myself after we kind of became orphans, so sort of like a daughter, too. Anyway, I'm sure you two would get along just fine. There's a lot of fun stuff to do in the city. Like… you could run the bases, you and Nat could race. We could all eat at Power Noodles, help your mom get a new key for her house there,” Piper chuckled. “There’s a lot to look forward to, Shaun.”

The boy was still stuck on Nat—a possible friend, companion. Someone that wouldn't leave him. “Would… Nat really want to be my friend?” His expression doubtful.

“Yeah, I think so. I leave her alone a lot, so I wouldn’t say I’m the best mom-sister she has. Besides, she always talked about wanting someone her age to hang around. I was always too boring for her eager attitude.” Piper thought for a moment, “Hey, she always complains how we need a new printing press, and I know that you love to fix things. Maybe you can show her how?”

Shaun considered that for a moment, “Maybe mom has parts we can haul with us… I would like to try to fix your press.” Piper smiled, _we are actually getting somewhere!_

“Can… can I ask you something?” His voice was calmer, gentler. Almost as if he was speaking to Nora. Piper nodded, a little too urgently. “Why do you love my mom?”

Piper sat back into her chair, “Your mother is one of the most genuine people I know, and if you know anything about me, well, that trust doesn’t come easy.”

“But you _do_ love her?”

“Of course, Shaun, I don’t have a reason not to.”

“Cait told me about how she left you for six months, though… I’m just a bit confused.”

Piper sighed, “Yes, she did. She left me in Diamond City with my sister so I’d be safe; it was all so confusing for the both of us. I bet Cait failed to mention that I was bedridden from an injury for nearly a month under your mom’s care. She refused to leave my side.”

“What happened?”

“Mirelurks— to say the least. It happened the second day we were traveling together. Your mom was still a mess after the war with the Institute and I just so happened to show up. We talked for the night, and I offered to come with her.” Shaun seemed content with that. 

He gave a shy smile. “There was this one time, I snuck out of my room and into the lab for Synth Retention, and placed a bug in every terminal just to mess with Dr. Ayo. Wiped all his files and everything. ”

Piper giggled, “I’m sure he deserved it, but why?”

“I never liked that department. They were all so mean to all the Synths… even me. Which I don't understand, I’m as human as they are.”

Piper bit her lip, _oh god, he really doesn't know._ She nodded for him to continued his story. 

“Everyday they would bring in a ‘rogue Synth,’ — in other worlds I guess those Gen Threes developed too much human emotion. I never understood that either, they designed those Synths to _be_ human, you know?” Piper nodded in agreement. “Then when they start _thinking_ and _feeling_ like humans, they get recalled. I always thought it was a violation of mind and privacy.”

“You're a smart kid, Shaun.” Piper exhaled, _this is easier than I thought...thank god_. Shaun sighed, obviously the Institute was never as glamorous as it was made it out to be. 

“I can leave you alone to eat, if you—”

“No— uh, no it’s okay, you can stay just for a moment at least,” Shaun ran his hand over the covers on his bed, avoiding eye contact. “I just… I’m sorry, Piper. I-I haven't treated you fairly these past couple weeks. It’s just… in the Institute I didn’t have anyone, and now that I have my mom back and you’re here with her it felt like I was going to be alone again.”

Piper gave a sympathetic smile “I understand. If you need more time that’s okay, too. I want you to be okay with me and your mom together.”

He nodded, “And… where is my dad? I know he passed away a long time ago, but where is he buried?” Piper bit her lip. It became a rare occurrence for Nora to bring up Nate’s absence.

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you about your father, Shaun.” She sighed, But I can try to answer any other questions you may have for me, or you can share some more of your stories.”

“Maybe another time. Thank you, Piper.” She gave him a nod and one last smile. None of that went the way she was expecting but thank god it was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter came out, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Lost Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes new friends heading home from her mission.

The metal against her back was cold, and the lights were blinding even when her eyes were shut tight. Nora focused on her sharp headache to keep herself from vomiting; every sound was amplified making her head hurt more and more. She counted the seconds following the pinch of a needle in her arm; she held her breath as the medicine was almost immediate relief.

“There, all the radiation you were exposed to should be flushed out of your system soon,” Dr. Forsythe said, pressing a cloth to the puncture hole. “Just rest for now, you were exposed to the same Molerat Disease as Austin. Good thing is, your immune system is a lot stronger than anyone here.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Nora groaned, “It doesn't feel all that bad, it’s just a fever.” 

“Regardless, Miss Nora, just please take it easy. I’m sorry we don't have a cure for you.” Nora shrugged, she’s been through worse. She looked over at the bed in the corner, the kid she saved snored away. _Lucky bastard_.

The lights were irritating, she took the scarf from around her neck covering her eyes. “So that kid will be okay, right?” Nora heard scratching on a clipboard halt for a moment and a sigh.

“His body does seem like it is accepting the treatment. All vital signs are correcting themselves. By tonight he should be back to normal.”

“At this point, I’m not even surprised.” Nora removed the scarf from over her eyes, the vault Overseer stood in the entryway. “Our dear friend from Vault 111 come to save us once again.” 

Nora rolled her eyes, “Come on, Gwen. Not even a ‘hello’ for your savior?”

She snickered, “No, but I’d like to catch up with all your adventures in my office. Starting with what you actually found in the other side of the vault.” Nora felt a little dizzy, but well enough to stand. Against Dr. Forsythe’s orders she got off the exam table and followed the Overseer through the vault to her office. 

Nora slumped onto the couch, her entire body ached realizing it’s been so long since she had rest. The Overseer offered her some bourbon and she gladly took the drink. Preston never let her drink during her travels. He claimed it sent a poor message about their general to all the younger Minutemen. 

Overseer sat behind her desk. “So, Nora, what brought you back here?” She asked kindly, pouring herself a small glass as well.

“I just came back from clearing out a settlement with the Minutemen. I needed to be cured for severe radiation.” Nora took a drink and continued, “After the settlement was built and established, I gave the remaining Rad-Away and Rad-X to the other Minutemen to ration and decided to tough it out till I got here.

“But the thing was, that punk Austin apparently got bitten by a disease-infected rodent. And I valiantly said I could find the cure. All the while I got bitten a few times myself. Those bastards were _everywhere._ ” She scoffed, knowing very well that kid was a complete moron for going in there in the first place. Damn near getting himself _killed_ for the sake of having fun. _If Shaun even thought about doing anything that dangerous I’d kill him myself._

“Is that all that was there in that part of the vault?” Overseer asked.

“No, actually. There was a lot of medical terminals talking about how Vault-Tec planned on using the residents here as subjects for their diseases, but the Mole Rats got loose and took over all of it… Also, there was a Miss Nanny stuck in a room with the cure. Ironically, she goes by the name Curie.”

The Overseer took a moment to absorb all that new information. A disease outbreak inside the vault would be devastating. “Where is the robot now?”

“She’s floating around the entrance to the vault waiting for me. I told her I’d take her back to my main settlement.”

“Good, that’s good. I’m glad you—” Before she could finish her sentence a young girl barged through the entryway. She looked tall for her age, obviously only a teenager. She sported pale blonde hair and a determined expression on her face, _she looks oddly familiar…_

“Gwen I really need to talk to you—” 

“You can call me Overseer, Laura. And I’m with a guest right now.” She stated, gesturing in Nora’s direction, who gave a small wink and a wave.

Laura’s face turned red, “Oh, uh. Sorry, Guest.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Overseer I just wanted you to know that there is a Miss Nanny floating around the vault doors. She said that in order to fully experience the world, I need to leave the vault. She gave many fair points.” The girl crossed her arms and gave a smug smile.

The Overseer pinched the bridge of her nose. “We have been over this. You aren’t old enough to leave the vault, nor are you a trader.”

“Oh come on! It’s not like I even have any use _here—_ ”

“If I may, Gwen,” Nora interrupted turning to the girl, “Can you shoot, kid? Have you ever killed _anything?_ Do you know how to survive out in the Wasteland?”

“N-no… I—”

“Then it’s settled, sorry… Laura, was it? But you aren’t cut out for the dangers beyond the vault—plain and simple.” Nora shrugged, returning to her glass. 

Laura grit her teeth, “If I had someone to show me, I would be perfectly fine. Like you. You were from a vault too, yeah?”

Nora nodded, “Sure was, but I’ve been out of that vault for quite some time now.”

“But you learned because you had people to teach you.” she stated defiantly, glaring at Nora. She considered that for a moment and couldn’t argue. _This kid would’ve made one great lawyer._

“You bring up a fair point. What do you think Gwen? Could I take out of the vault? Only a short trip to Sanctuary.”

The Overseer gave a long, drawn out sigh, “Fine. But Laura, if you so much as try to get yourself killed I will never forgive myself. It’s safer in here.”

Laura was now almost bouncing with pure glee. “I’ll be safe, I promise!” Nora stood, thanking the Overseer for the drink and the free medical treatment.

“Then let’s get that Miss Nanny and get on our way.”

 

The silence was maddening— no creatures or oversized bugs to catch them off guard. The only sound was an eerie whistle of wind and the stinging of dirt in their eyes. It was a quick progression of thick clouds, a green tint darkening the sky behind them. Lighting lit up the sky in a sliver of light, soon after the loud rumblings of thunder and an increased ticking from the pip-boy before each strike. Nora used the scarf to cover her nose and mouth, Curie floating beside her. Laura was a few steps ahead, hugging herself and trying to ignore the storm behind them.

Nora flicked through her pip-boy, checking the time. It was mid afternoon, they have been on the road for a few hours now. Laura hadn’t said a single word since they left Vault 81. _Maybe those Bloatflies really scared the shit out of her._

“We should find shelter for the night,” she called to Laura, who turned at her voice. “The Cambridge Police Station is close. If we use the back entrance we can avoid any ferals.” Nora lead them a quick turn to the right, and into the fortified courtyard. Bodies of dead Ghouls lay about; Laura covered her nose, the stench making her unable to breathe. 

“The intriguing effects of radiation. So many possibilities but how the human brain decomposes is quite fascinating. Oh how I wish I could examine those… _feral Ghouls_ up close.” Curie stated gleefully. 

Nora pried open the station door, “Trust me, Curie. You _don’t_ want to study those monsters up close.” After they all were inside, Nora shut the door and secured the lock. Laura gasped at the first sight of dried blood, then another, and another. She felt nauseous and prayed there wouldn't be any bodies to find.

“Miss Nora… what… happened here?” Her voice was shaky.

Nora swallowed hard, “The Brotherhood of Steel occupied this place. As a part of getting them out of the Commonwealth, the Railroad had to take back the police station. You do know who those two factions are right?” 

Laura nodded, “I may have lived my entire life behind stone walls, but I’m not a complete idiot.” Laura rolled out a sleeping bag, and kicked off her shoes. Nora felt a little sting at her words, though she was definitely right. 

She didn’t think that all those memories with Scribe Haylen would come back at just the sight of the police station. It was almost as if she could see herself sitting on the chemistry station watching Haylen work; teaching Haylen how to dance; sitting on the front desk and seeing who could land their gumdrop in the monitor of the broken terminal… Nora knew she missed her, but didn’t realize how much till she wandered to the room where their last confrontation was. She leaned against the doorframe. A part of her wished Haylen would have just sunk a bullet in her head, the other wish was that she would have enough guts to get Haylen out of there before the raid took place.

Her teeth clenched at the dark stain on the wood, Haylen didn’t deserve to die on a rotting floor surrounded by people who hated her… _if I had just told her the truth… maybe… maybe she would’ve understood. Maybe I would’ve been able to get her out of there and into the Railroad or even the Minutemen with me… but if she never died, would I have even met Piper?_

_Piper…_

“Madam?” Nora turned to see Curie in the doorway. “I do believe Miss Laura is quite hungry. If you have any food stuffs for her—”

“Oh crap that’s right!” Nora slung her bag off her shoulders, scooting around Curie and into the main room. She shuffled to find some Radstag jerky offering all she had to Laura. “I’m sorry, kid, I usually travel alone, and I forgot that there were others with me—” 

“It’s all right. It’s not like I haven't been forgotten before.” She chuckled taking the jerky. Nora was confused, she said it with such easy laughter Nora pulled up short.

“What do you mean?” She stammered. 

“I mean that my parents sort of left me at the vault seventeen years ago and never came back.” Nora jerked at a loud crack of lightning. “It’s not all that a big deal. Gwen— I mean Overseer sort of raised me since then, though I could never get used to calling her ‘mom’ and I don’t think my real name is even ‘Laura.’” Nora nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the abandonment.

“Why did you want to leave the vault so badly?”

“I’ve always been interested in what is out here. I just wanted to see what it all looked like, and meet new people. I was tired of the vault and the constant chores, I needed to get out of there. What about you? Why did you leave your vault?”

“I had no choice. It was that or be eaten by Radroaches. I had just woken up from cryostasis, and I had to find my baby after my husband was killed.” Nora realized the truth was easier to say when it all came in one breath.

Laura shrugged, “I’m sorry to hear that, though it all doesn't sound too surprising. Vault-Tec is a pretty fucked up—”

“Hey now! Watch your language.” Nora gave her a stern look.

She rolled her eyes, “A _messed up_ company. I had heard of entire vaults were the adults were executed so there could be tests on the children, one full of addicts who eventually all overdosed, one panther and many people… but no, cryostasis is a new one.” Curie came to check their vitals, assuming the worst scenario in case of minor radiation exposure. Nora swatted her away, trying to keep her focus on the conversation.

“You sure do know a whole lot about Vault-Tec.” 

“Well when you’re stuck behind their walls for so long reading becomes your best friend,” she smiled. “I think all the walking has really worn me out—”

“Oh, yeah, sorry for keeping you up, Laura. Get some rest.” Nora left her and laid out her own sleeping bag against the wall, trying her best not to think of Laura’s past.

 

A soft rain replaced the harshness of the radiation storm. The light patter on the roof of the police station was soothing, though Nora couldn’t sleep for more than an hour. Now that she was almost home, all her thoughts were occupied by Piper. She’s only been gone for a few days, and she’s worn her scarf since she left, but that didn’t do justice to the real feeling of having someone so perfect so close each night. _I’ll be there soon, Pipes… just a bit longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura is a pretty interesting character don't ya think? lol she's been a lot of fun to create a background for and I hope you all enjoy her story, too.


	4. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora leads the group back to Sanctuary.

In contrast to yesterday afternoon, Laura wouldn’t stop talking. She babbled on about everything that caught her attention. Curie asked Nora all about her pre-war medical history. She tried her best to ignore the robot and let the girl enjoy her time outside of her vault but it was all too much. _Traveling was a lot easier when it was just me_. 

“Okay how about this,” Nora tried to hide the annoyance in her voice, “we should play a game. A pre-war game. Is everyone on board?” The two gave their affirmations and Nora continued, “It’s called ‘The Quiet Game,’ and basically you just stop talking.”

“How do you win?” Laura asked.

“You stay quiet the longest. No talking, all of us. Starting now.”

Nora exhaled, their footfalls and the creaking metal from Curie was like music. Concord was just up ahead, the old church steeple marking their arrival. They walked a bit longer, Nora watched Laura skip ahead, peeking into the old buildings briefly then joining them once more.

“When may we resume speaking?” Curie asked.

Nora rubbed her forehead, “When I say so.”

“But wouldn’t that mean _you_ would lose?” Laura smirked.

“Jesus Christ, fine. Whatever; we’re almost there anyway.”

“Oh good! In the meantime madam may I ask you about the amount of sexual partners you have had?” Laura snickered, watching Nora’s face turn bright red.

“No— why? Jesus no, no, no you may not. Curie isn’t there any other questions you can ask that don’t involve my sex life?”

Laura interjected, “Aren’t you too old to have a sex life anyway?”

“Literally how old are you kid?” Nora grit her teeth, as they passed the Red Rocket station. The Sanctuary guard posts slowly coming into view.

The gate was wide open allowing passage for an overwhelming amount of caravans. Nora’s anxiousness increased, “And by the way without the cryo I’m twenty-six, so as a matter of fact, no I’m not.” Nora scanned the streets of the settlement looking out for Shaun or Cait or— 

“Piper.” She stated, her nearly sprinting at the sight of her bright red coat, “Piper!” The reporter turned that sound her name, immediately recognizing the voice. She got up from the bench, letting the old newspaper she was reading fall to the ground as she tried to pick through the crowd of people to find her vault dweller. Nora ran to her, almost knocking her over in an embrace she missed so much.

Piper grasped onto her clothing, pulling her closer. “Blue, oh thank god,” she sighed, “Thank god you’re okay.”

Nora chuckled, resting her forehead against Piper’s, “I told you I would be.” She smiled. Piper noticed the scarf around her neck, twisting the end of it around her hand she tugged Nora inward, the other hand finding its way to her shoulder.

“Way to keep me waiting,” she sighed, feeling Nora’s hands on her hips before the rest of her became completely engulfed in the feel of her lips. She felt stares on her, the reporter pulled away to see a young girl standing there with her arms crossed, trying to ignore the two of them. 

“Um, Blue, who’s this?” Nora exhaled, disappointed in the absence of Piper’s kiss.

“This is Laura. A resident of Vault 81.” She gave an uneasy smile, meeting knew people so formally was never anything she was good at— she only spoke to Nora because, after all, she did interject herself into the conversation.

“Okay. Why don’t we get you some actual clothes, hm?” Nora gestured for Laura to follow her. The reporter hummed contently, kicking the dirt at her feet. Though the soft sound of creaking metal caught her attention. The Miss Nanny enthusiastically greeted her.

“I, uh, another friend of Nora’s?” she asked.

“Oh yes! My designation is Contagions Vulnerability Robotics Infirmary Engineer or Curie.” Her eagerness was that of a small child’s.

Piper smiled, “I’m sure Blue can find a place for you in the infirmary here.”

“Splendid!” Piper encouraged Curie to follow her, eager to hear any stories she had to share. They met Cait at the far end of Sanctuary, sitting quietly under the dead tree. The reporter had noticed how she seemed to frown more often than usual.

“Hey, Cait, Blue came back today and she brought some new friends.” Cait began wrapping her fists, bandages stained red littered by her side. “Oh my god, what happened?” Piper dropped to her knees, examining Cait’s hands, bruised and shaking.

“It’s nothin’,” she tried to hide her wounds, “I got in it with a bunch a raiders ‘s all.”

“Let me help, I can heal you.” Curie stated, inserting a stimpak into Cait’s arm without another warning.

“Wait—Ow! What the hell; why is Nora bringin’ more eggheads here. Ain't we a bit too crowded?” Cait flexed her fingers, the skin already beginning to heal. “Whatever. Thanks, robot.”

“It is my pleasure!” Curie chirped. Piper furrowed her brow, overly curious as to what she was really hiding.

“I’m fine, Piper, don't look at me like that.”

“Curie,” Piper started, “could you give us some time alone, please?” The robot complied and floated off to meet other Sanctuary residents. Cait leaned her head back against the wood and sighed.

“What's going on?” Piper asked, watching Cait wipe the dirt off her face with a rag. “You haven't been acting like yourself.”

“Like you even know what I am as ‘myself’.” She mocked her, turning to look off into the creek surrounding the settlement.

“You know what I mean, Cait, please. I can try to help with whatever you're going through.” She brought her knees to her chest, ignoring the stinging of her knuckles for a moment. Piper couldn't help but see a younger child in her place, worried and scared. The reporter sat beside her, more than willing to accept the silence between them if it meant that Cait would feel better.

“I… I didn't get into a fight with Raiders. More like a fight with a brick wall. After all… it's been a year since I've been off Psycho.”

“That’s great! Congratulations!” Cait gave a sound that was somewhere in between a laugh and scoff. Piper rested her hand on her shoulder, her muscles tensing slightly, “It really is a big accomplishment.”

She sighed, “It sure don't feel like it. I still crave the damn stuff, but…”

“We can celebrate. Only if you want to of course nothing huge. You, me, Nora—we all can have a drink tonight to commemorate your accomplishment.” Piper smiled warmly. Cait could really see why Nora fell for her. 

“Sure… but you don’t have to—” 

“If it’s important to you, it's important to all of us.” Cait nodded, agreeing to whatever Piper’s secret plans were. The reporter left to go find Nora and the other kid she met briefly, leaving Cait to her thoughts. 

Ever since she left the Combat Zone with that vault dweller, everyone's been so kind to her. She would never understand why, but maybe she didn’t need to. It was nice. It made Cait feel like people actually cared for once. About her, about her addictions, and her screwed up past… Everyone appreciated her and all she had to offer. But being celebrated for what seemed like such a mundane thing? It made her feel so… _happy_ , it felt warm and inviting like a real family was given to her. _I don't know how I deserve any of them...but heaven forbid I take any of it for granted_.

 

The interesting thing about the celebration was that her addiction was never mentioned. Nora started up the fire pit, and she hugged her so tight she was sure she couldn’t breathe. Piper offered her a beer and a smile, introducing her to the newest member of their little family. Shaun was soon to join them and — much to Nora’s surprise— sat next to Piper. For a moment, everything felt still and nice and calm. The contrast of the cold night and the warm fire made Piper shiver, Nora wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Their chatting seemed to fade as Laura stared up at the sky, wondering if the stars have always looked this way; that maybe— just maybe— if the stars held the power to the future of the wasteland. Laura chuckled at the thought, the stars as celestial beings… right. She sighed, picturing the vault; she tried her hardest to remember anything she could from her childhood there but she couldn’t picture any friends or classmates or even any school lessons… it all gave her a headache. 

“What about you, Laura?” 

“What?” Nora’s voice pulled her out of her own thoughts.

“Do you have any fun stories for us?” They all were staring at her now, well, except Shaun who had his nose buried in another comic book.

“I-uhm, not really, no. My memory is sort of sh-crappy.” Laura searched desperately for anything that sounded remotely interesting, “Well. until recently my hair didn’t look like this.”

“Really? What happened?” To her surprise Nora really did look intrigued.

“Nothing special, like I said. Gwen— Overseer told me that I wasn’t allowed to cut my hair, so I snuck into the salon and shaved half of it off.”

Piper looked extremely shocked, “And what did she have to say about it?”

“She wasn't too happy of course. What about pre-war life for you, Nora?” Laura felt like she needed to shift the topic off her life, seemed like there wasn't even much there to remember.

Piper chuckled, “Yeah, Blue, was pre-war college always as fun as the rumors say?” Nora chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Uh, hey Shaun,” he turned to her attention, “it’s getting a little late why don’t you head to bed?” He shrugged closing his comic book, and bid all them a good night. Once he got out of earshot Nora continued, “Okay, all I got is my one and only game of strip poker.”

“Am I the only one that doesn’t know what ‘strip poker’ is?” Laura asked.

“Oh right, well poker itself is a card game won by having the highest combination to show. That’s basically the gist of it.” She began to feel a tad of embarrassment for all the stupid activities she took part in.

“Wait, Blue, is there even a point to playing if it’s just cards?”

“Usually people played for money, but my sorority sisters had bottlecaps we liked to use. And one night we all got a little drunk the very last week of our last year and decide to play strip poker… we sort of used our clothes as bargaining chips instead of money— every time a round was lost an article of clothing was removed.”

Cait snorted, “Sounds like my kinda party.”

“You have no idea,” Nora took another sip of her beer, feeling a little light-headed. “That had to have been the most fun I had my entire time in college.”

“I’m guessing it went well?” Piper prodded, slightly jealous of the women Nora knew before the war.

“The only part I remember is that I was sitting in my underwear very, very drunk laughing at the first girl who lost all her clothes.” The reporter raised an eyebrow; it was sort of hard to imagine Blue participating in that sort of game in _law school_ of all places. But it still sparked her interest nonetheless.

“Do you still remember how to play?” She asked timidly, chewing on her lip.

“Ooh Piper, lookin’ to play?” Cait teased. The reporter shot her a glare, doing her best to be discreet. She thought about going after her, but shut herself up with her drink.

She shrugged, “Yeah, I think so.” Nora laughed, “If you’re curious, Papergirl, we can jump straight to the stripping.” Piper breathed a faint _Oh my god_ and hid her face with the collar of her coat, hearing collective snickers from Blue and Cait and a groan from Laura. Nora was eventually able to coax her out of her coat and back into her arms, reassuring that she was only partially joking. The reporter let the heat recede from her cheeks, she pulled off her coat and laid it across the bench they were sitting on. Piper finished off her beer, setting the bottle on the concrete she thought for a moment.

“I have something to share,” Piper began, letting Nora open another bottle for her.

“Are you finally going admit you stare at my ass when I pick locks?” Piper groaned, getting off the bench.

“As a matter of fact— no, no I’m not even going to get into it with you, I’ll just leave.”

“I’m sorry— no babe come back I’ll stop, I’ll stop,” Nora chuckled pulling the reporter back onto her lap, “What do you have to share?” Piper settled back against her, feeling tight arms wrap around her.

“It’s no strip poker, but it’s my favorite memory I have. Back when mom was still in the picture, and dad was still alive, the three of us would try to spend as much time together as possible. When I was about ten I tried writing my own short stories about my dad and him becoming the captain of the militia and mom would always sew the pages together like they were one of those pre-war books. By the time I was twelve my dad fixed up a typewriter for me.

“I used to ‘sell’ them around our little community. Everyone we knew came buy each week to pick one up.” She bit her lip, thinking of the memory of where her mother was now, if she was even still alive. She cleared her throat, “That’s all I got really, nothing special.”

Laura smiled, “That’s adorable, Piper. Your family sounds… so great.”

“Yeah,” Cait added, “Definitely better than me own deadbeat parents.” Nora tightened her hold around Piper, resting her head against her chest to hear the soft heartbeat— a sound she never wanted to get used to.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m feeling rather tired, a long walk don’t you think Laura?” She replied with a yawn and a nod. Piper stood, allowing Nora to put out the fire, they all said their ‘goodnights,’ as they left Cait at her little shack and let Laura settle in the room across from Shaun’s. Piper waited in the front room of the house for Nora as she checked on her son.

Nora left Shaun to sleep, walking quietly found Piper in the darkness wrapping her arms around the reporter’s waist. 

“You know Piper—”

“You may be a little drunk?” Piper giggled.

“Mm exactly. You should carry me to bed.” Piper pulled out of her embrace, said something about not being strong enough and instead guided her vault dweller into the cellar. Piper blushed and couldn't stifle a fit of laughter as she watched Nora unabashedly strip out of her clothes and pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Piper made herself comfortable beside her, “Sleep tight, Blue.”


	5. Inhuman Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie asks Nora for a favor.

Nora shoved her face into the pillow, the single light from the ceiling was too much for her jarring headache. “I’m never drinking again.” Her voice was muffled, but Piper could hear her clear as day.

“You say that every time you get a hangover,” she stated matter of factly, trying to keep herself from grinning.

Nora turned to look at her, her cheek still squished into the pillow, “I mean it this time.”

“You say that, too.” Piper flipped the page of a book Nora found for her and continued reading. Nora shivered, still thinking that sleeping without much clothes was worse than the drinking. She wrapped herself around Piper burying her face in her hair, tangling their legs, the other woman not even protesting, only questioned and repositioned the book atop her lap. “What are you doing, Blue?”

“You keep me warm.” Her breath on her neck gave her goosebumps.

“Is that a request or a demand?”

“Mm... deciding.” Piper shifted so that her arm was around Nora’s back and pulling up the covers.

“Better?” She nodded. “I’m sure Curie could give you something for your headache.”

“Apparently she’s been sticking everyone with needles since she got here. I think she needs a new hobby; day drinking worked for me.”

“Yet here you are wrapped around me trying to overcome your thousandth hangover.”

“Actually this is the ninehundred and ninety-ninth hangover. If you’re going to insult me, Pipes, at least get the number right.” She rolled her eyes, feeling Nora’s body relax a little more. It was hard to believe the Railroad wasn’t falling apart without her. Not a word from Desdemona or even a runner sent her way in weeks. She wasn’t complaining though, the young Minutemen were more than enough to keep her busy.

The downtime meant a lot more to her now. Before it meant that she was drinking, and drinking a lot; it meant laying on the ground in the catacombs waiting for her next cache or MILA placement; and the tightness in her chest never subsiding when she saw Nate in Shaun, and how out of touch they were as mother and son.

But now there’s Piper— sarcastic, intelligent, and absolutely gorgeous Piper. There was no doubting how she felt anymore with her by her side. It was warm butterflies and blushing and those soft kisses that sent her senses on edge. The taste of candy and gumdrops will never be remembered the same way ever again. There was so many feelings she gave her, and she knew Piper felt them, too.

But of course, an explicit knock on the cellar door had to ruin this perfection. Nora rolled over and groaned, pulling on a shirt and the bottom half of her army fatigues.

“Wanna guess what needs fixing now?” She asked Piper.

Her face skewed a bit in thought, “Not really.” She returned to her book, “Though if anything: turrets.” Nora laughed, putting her messy hair up, the knocking repeated itself.

“All right!” Nora climbed the ladder and opened the door. One of her Minutemen stood tall waiting for her to get her bearings in the natural light. “What do you need Private?”

“Ma’am, we have a few turrets down over by the stream. The guards had a brief run-in with some Raiders very late last night.” She groaned and rubbed her eyes, the headache didn’t seem to be going anywhere. _Of course Piper was right_.

She gestured to the space behind him, “Lead the way.” ‘A few’ turrets was an understatement. All of them on that side of the settlement were shot to bits, scraps of metal, screws, gears littered the ground and a pungent smell of burning rubber filled her lungs.

She crouched down to examine a fragment of a busted turret, then stood to scrutinize the base still standing on the supports. “These can’t be salvaged— dammit.” She sighed, “They need to be discarded. Collect supplies to make new ones.” He saluted, stated a quick ‘Yes, ma’am.’ and marched off to do as he was told.

As she waited for the materials to get to her, she pulled the broken turrets off the stands, throwing them to the ground with a loud bang wincing and realizing her head still throbbed. A few minutes later some Minutemen returned with crates full of the necessary resources setting them gingerly in the dirt. “Well, let’s get to work, boys.”

 

There was too many turrets that needed to be made, and while they were at it, Nora directed some other Minutemen to inspect the others. As she built them the sun beat down on her, feeling that almost all of the water was actually being evaporated from her body. She fought the idea of removing her shirt, modesty being the last thing on her mind but instead rolled up the sleeves, tying them on her shoulders with broken wires. 

She was content with everyone’s hard work, dismissing the Minutemen with great appreciation as she situated the last turret. Nora grimaced at the feel of sweat dripping down her back and the smell of oil that leaked on her shirt. But of course, Piper was on her way to save her once again.

“You look absolutely… disgusting.” The reporter joked, offering her some water and a cloth. Nora rolled her eyes and just downed half the can, the other she poured on herself. She groaned, rubbing the dirt and oil off her face and off the back of her neck.

“You do realize that if I didn’t help them you’d get your little panties in a twist.” Piper shrugged, knowing she was very much correct in that statement. Nora’s attention was caught by the Miss Nanny floating in her direction.

“Madame, would now be a good time to converse?” Her voice wasn’t as cheerful as usual. Piper excused herself to let them talk.

“Yes, I have some time.” She began to wish she had more water.

“I have gained much information while being here so far, but it is not my lack of data or lack of collaboration which stifles my scientific progress. The inescapable truth is that there has never been a great robot scientist.”

“I’m sure your research isn’t that bad.”

“You are polite to say this, but if something does not change my efforts will be mere stagnation. The greatest scientific minds of history: the Einsteins and the Curies— my namesakes— have had something beyond my capabilities. They had a spark. This illusive inspiration is something I must process.”

“If there’s a way you can do that you should.”

“In fact, I must. If i am to advance my understanding of medicine in this strange world, I must embark on a great adventure— I must become human, or as close as I can. I must find a way to download all that I am into a human brain.”

“I’m willing to help, Curie.”

“And you save me once again. If you find someone— a brain surgeon, a neuroscientist, artificial intelligence programmer, or someone who is an expert in matters of the head, please bring me to them.”

“Actually, I already know someone, Dr. Amari may be able to help.”

“Splendid! I will then wait till you are ready to continue my journey.” Just like that she left, Nora figured she needed to bathe before going about the rest of her day.

 

Laura squinted a little, staring at Dogmeat, he stared back but only with pure delight. She was beyond skeptical over seeing a purebred shepherd in this century. She read a lot about pre-war breeds, and came to be really intrigued in domestic animals, though never allowed to have one herself— Overseer didn’t even like the thought of that cat roaming the vault.

“Do you… do anything?” He cocked his head and whimpered a little. “Not a trick? Not even bark on command?” He slinked down to lay at her feet, exhaling as content as a dog can get. She shrugged and sat next to him, figuring there was no use, she could understand not wanting to take commands from a total stranger, but determined to get the dog to like her.

“How you doing, Laura?” Piper stood a few feet away, she could barely recognize her without the coat, but the hat was still there.

“Oh, hey. I’m, um, I’m fine. Last night was really fun. I thought your story was really cute. So you’re a writer?”

“Investigative journalist. According to the whole of Diamond City my occupation is town nuisance though,” she sighed, “but it’s all part of knowing the truth. You mind if I sit with you?” She shook her head. “Do you like to write?”

“Kind of, I like the thought of it, but I never had much inspiration— I was never allowed out of the vault after all.”

“That’s quite all right. The Commonwealth is too dangerous for anyone to go searching for ideas,” she chuckled, “trust me, I know.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” 

“What was your family like?”

“Well, for the most part, we were happy. Though, one day mom just up and left us, I still don’t know where she went off to. And dad… well he passed away when I was in my early teens. So it was just me and my little sis.”

“I wish my parents kept me… Why would anyone just abandon their own kid?” She thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that would at least help Laura understand.

“It could have been… that they were young, and unable to take care of a child, and maybe thought that the vault could’ve kept you safe.” Laura turned her attention back to Dogmeat who was begging for attention. The Overseer loved her, she knew she did. She knew she cared for her as a daughter and everyone in the vault was always so nice to her. Those people that gave her up aren’t her parents, they never would be and she knew that. But not knowing where she was from was eating her alive.

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.” She realized she was thinking too long when Piper spoke again. “You will always have a family with us.”

“That’s nice of you to say so.”

“I do mean it. If you decide to not go back to the vault you can stay here with us. I know Nora wouldn’t mind.”

“She doesn’t really seem to like me though.”

Piper chuckled, “She’s just a hardass with a big heart. Nora’s been through a lot— ‘a lot’ being an understatement.”

“Her son was the leader of the Institute, right?” Piper gave her an odd look. “Rumors… around the vault from traders. But I understand, it’s hard. Everyone has their own baggage, and I’m just a kid.” Piper reached out placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You have every right to be upset, Laura. I’d want to know where I came from, too.”

“Thanks, Piper.” She bit her lip, “Could you tell me some stuff about Cait? She seems a bit… rough.”

“She’s not as emotionally tough as she likes to front— a big softie really. Though physically… she could kick everyone’s ass and still have energy for a few more rounds. The woman drinks more than Nora and smokes more than I do; her bad habits aside, she’s a good person.”

Laura nodded towards the space behind Piper, “I’ll leave you two then.”

“No, stay. I actually wanted to see the both of you.” Nora stated.

Piper stood. “What’s up, Blue?”

“Curie has a new project for me that calls for a long trip to Goodneighbor. And I was thinking that we could go with a caravan to Diamond City so you can see Nat, maybe take Shaun and Cait with you. And I could take the old robot and Laura with me to Goodneighbor.”

“Don’t you think that place is a bit dangerous for her?”

“They aren't going to mess with my little party. Otherwise they would have to talk to Mayor Hancock.”

“I would love to go.” Laura stated. “I’ve read some really cool stuff about the Memory Den and the singer at the bar.”

“Fine, I would really love to see Nat anyway. When are we leaving?”

“The day is still young, we can leave now if you would like. We need to decide now, the Provisioner is getting antsy.”

“All right, fine. Let’s get Shaun and Cait and head out.” Piper walked off the round them off for their short trip. Laura stood awkwardly kicking the dirt at her feet waiting for Nora to say something. Instead she heard a few clicks of a gun and the butt of a 10mm pistol under her eyes. She swallowed hard at the sight.

“Take it. You’re going to need it.” Nora took her hand and placed the gun inside wrapping her fingers around the grip. “I figured you’re old enough for one, and when we set out I can give you a holster. Keep the safety on,” she pointed to where that was, “unless we are actually in danger.” Laura whispered her appreciation. It was about time they went off on another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think for this story so far. I'm eager to complete it but feedback I'm given would determine the possible endings I have in mind.
> 
> Tumblr: foximulder
> 
> thanks!


	6. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie fulfills her wish to become human; Laura takes a turn in the memory lounger.

It was one thing to have the gun in her possession, a whole other thing was to actually use it. Nora taught her how to reload, and reload fast and efficiently. But her fingers shook— she dropped the magazine cursing under her breath. But it was okay, Nora was there. Valiant and quick and it didn’t matter how many times she ran out of bullets in a trigger-anxious fit, Nora still gave her more. She was certain Nora was the only reason she came out alive. Alive but shaking, trembling, missing the safety and security of Sanctuary— hell, even the vault sounded nice.

Laura dropped to her knees as soon as they entered the gates of Goodneighbor. Her breathing was uneven unable to grasp everything they faced on the trip here. She laid her head back against the concrete wall as she tried to calm herself, but Nora sat next to her, took her hand, and dropped something small and pink into her palm.

“It’s a gumdrop. Piper gives them to me when I’m upset.” Laura gave her an uneasy look, but raised it to her lips all the same. “You’ll be okay, kid.”

“It is proven that sugar is most efficient to calming nerves.” Curie chimed in.

Laura sighed, “Thanks… I’m fine, really, let’s just get her to the Memory Den.” She faked a smile, in all reality she was still shaken and utterly _terrified_ of everything she witnessed since half their party was left in Diamond City— she wished she would’ve stayed there instead. Laura wasn’t sure if all this was so Nora could prove Overseer correct, that she wasn't fit for outside the vault, or to actually show her how dangerous it is out here. Either way she was doing a damn good job at scaring her.

Nora took her at her word, helping her up and leading them through to the main part of the town. The neighborhood watch not even giving them a second look— a few remarks were made of course, mainly about Curie— but Laura didn't like the amount of eyes on her back. She nearly ran inside as the sign came to view exhaling as the door was shut behind her.

As they made their way down the entrance, Nora made sure to remind Curie that this may not be possible, and that Laura shouldn’t touch the memory loungers without permission.

“Dr. Amari? My friend here needs your help.” She gestured to Curie.

The doctor looked up from her terminal, “Oh, I’m not a mechanic. What could she possibly want from me?”

“Greetings. Doctor, I wish to download my data and core programming into a human brain.”

She was surprised at her request to say the least.“You… want what? Is she serious?”

“Curie has a lot of pre-war research data, but she can’t continue her work as a robot.” Dr. Amari didn’t seem too convinced, but didn't shoo them away.

“Why not?”

“There are fundamental limitations in my robotic systems. I have no capacity for the human trait of ‘inspiration.’”

“I’ve never considered anything like you’re proposing. It’s an interesting problem. The memories wouldn’t be hard. We translate those from the brain to computers and back all the time here. It’s how the loungers work. Her personality though, all the extra pieces of robotic programed decision making… a normal organic brain wouldn’t know what to do with them. A synth brain on the other hand well, it’s already somewhere between the two.”

“So it is possible.” Nora began to feel hopeful, that the trip wasn’t a total waste all along. She hoped that she didn’t risk Laura’s life for absolutely nothing.

“Likely, we just need a synth. I may be able to help with that. I’ve worked on synths before. Giving them memory wipes so they can live a life free of the Institute. But the procedure isn't always successful, if something goes wrong it can leave them in a brain dead state— living but with no cognition. I know a caretaker for one of these brain dead synths. If they are willing, we could try transferring your friend’s consciousness into her.”

Nora nodded, “I'd like to try.”

“We just need the caretaker’s consent. Give me a day to get in contact with them. They are understandably cautious, but I think they’d hear me out.”

“I will stay with the doctor. Assuming all goes well, I want to be ready for the procedure.”

Laura leaned against the doorframe. “In the meantime… can I try out a memory lounger?”

Dr. Amari sighed, “Go talk to Irma in the main entrance. She can assist with the lounger.”

Nora stepped slowly, “I, too, have been wanting to try these things out on my own memories.” After a brief argument of who goes first, Nora obviously won and settled comfortably in the lounger. Last time she sat in one of these Cait still scowled in her direction, and she was looking in someone else’s memories in the search for her lost son.

Irma got to work on her memory as soon as she was ready, Laura peeked over her shoulder to watch the memory sequence on the terminal, hoping it would’ve been something before the war. Although, because of the cryogenic freezing some memories weren’t as strong as the more recent ones.

Nora couldn’t complain at the memory she was given, it was her first time back in Sanctuary with Piper. When she shared her past, and when the moving on really began. She could feel her heart flutter as she experienced their first kiss again, she could feel the leather of her coat in her hands the soft fullness of her lips— the moment when gumdrops would never taste the same again.

Then the Railroad runner showed up, and the memory faded.

Nora sighed. She realized how much she already missed that reporter and couldn’t wait to see her again. She would've wanted to sit in the lounger a little longer, but she could tell Laura was getting antsy, she basically shook with excitement.

Nora laughed, and helped her into the lounger, “Have fun, kid.” Laura nodded anxiously, ready to see the past that had long left her.

“Just relax, darling, we’re pulling up your earliest memories… Oh no, this one is a little jumbled, but I think it can work just fine. There.” Laura winced, she didn’t think digging into her head would be this painful. But what she saw was odd: a bright light, white walls, a guy in a lab coat and…herself. He was speaking to her, directing a series of cognitive tests and he was just smiling, complying to every direction. She heard her voice repeat a simple algebraic equation.

He nodded, smiled, and wrote something on his clipboard. The ghost of herself in the memory moved around the room, watching other tests like this acted out.

“ _Designation?_ ” He ordered.

“ _H7-35._ ” She responded, and continued to smile.

 _This isn’t my life, what the hell is going on?_ She could now hear Dr. Amari tell her to calm down, maybe Nora ran to get her, she took to repeating various four lettered words, but the memory kept going. She could hear Irma’s voice, furiously apologizing and Amari telling her it wasn’t her fault.

“ _This one will do nicely_ ,” he said, “ _She seems to be showing great potential for our familial experiments._ ” She watched herself smile as she was brought to another room. Their what experiments? Her entire body felt cold, shaking in the lounger, another woman greeted her other body as a serial number telling her to meet her new… _sister_? Dr. Amari was telling her to calm down, Nora still spouting profanities and telling Amari to pull her out.

“I can’t pull her out! Not with her heartrate this high it could cause severe damage to her brain!”

Nora cursed. “How is this possible? If she is a Synth with a mindwipe how is it possible for these memories to be found again?”

“I told you, they aren’t always successful. Sometimes the memories are only suppressed and stored in the Synth brain, unable to be accessed within a conscious state. But here…” Their voices faded, Laura could see another small room with another lady.

“ _H7-35, This is G7-81. You two will be spending a lot of time together._ ” Laura’s other body greeted her, they looked alike, why do they look alike? Similar? This wasn’t happening, she can't be a Synth… right? Laura wanted nothing more than to make it stop. If this was her past then how could she deal with being one of the Institutes drones?

She could feel her real body tremble, her eyes wet, and no one was saying anything anymore. Everyone was watching the memory on the terminal. Only a gasp and Nora spoke a single name:

“ _Glory._ ”


	7. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura processes who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who have been anticipating an update: I apologize for how late it is. I've been ill and have been falling behind in my studies.

A soft voice called to her, slowly pulling her out of sleep. H7 groaned and muttered something incomprehensible, shutting her eyes tighter in hopes that voice would go away. Instead a hand came to her shoulder and shook her out of her daze. 

“Come, on, I’m not going to do your chores again, wake up!”

“But I'm so tired…” she mumbled.

“Dr. Ayo wants to see us.” H7 finally sat up, eyes bleary. 

“I’ll just meet you there.”

“Fine, whatever, just hurry.” And like that G7 left her alone in their quarters. It was still a little confusing as to why they were given special quarters to share, but didn't feel like protesting. After all, hot showers are the greatest thing the Institute has. So she decided that if she’s going to be late might as well look clean and presentable.

The warm water was definitely enough to bring her out of the sleepy haze. She finally realized the attitude G7 gave her was unlike her usual sarcasm, it was almost like she was angry, or anxious. She’s been like this for a while, too, maybe a few weeks… G7 was always so jumpy and got all of her chores done with haste and left her alone to wander to another part of the Institute. It was unlike her to keep secrets, but maybe she had some other, more important things to tend to.

H7 dressed and was about to walk out of her quarters when she almost smacked into her sister.

“Hey! What the hell?” H7 yelled, startled at her sudden appearance.

“Follow me, now.” G7 grabbed her hand, urgently pulling her through the door and down the corridor.

“Where are we going? The SRB is the other way—you know this.”

“Be quiet.” She continued leading her down a winding staircase and past some Synth guards, down a few more hallways and into an elevator. H7 wanted to say something more, but the look on her sister's face was utterly terrifying, and she figured that whatever they were doing had to be important. G7 gripped her hand tight and began to sprint, the action forcing her to stumble alongside her.

“G7 why are we running? We need to stop— stop! Where are we going?”

“We are leaving, right now.”

“What do you mean leaving? We can’t go?”

“Sure we can, we need to get to the teleporter.”

“The teleporter? What are you talking about?”

“Look, H7, you aren’t a kid. You need to realize that we are just toys for these people, and when they are finished with their experiments, we will be decommissioned.”

“Decommissioned? Wha-why?”

“You’re asking too many questions! Just know that the longer we stay here, we are as good as dead.” She produced a keycard, H7 thought to ask who she stole it from but instead bit her tongue. The key opened a door to another lab area. Another man stood there, he couldn’t be any older than early twenties.

“Step onto the relay and hurry.” G7 pulled her, grip tight enough to leave nail marks. The nervous man began typing frantically on the control panel shouting for them to stand in the center. “Goodluck!” And with one last press of a button H7 felt her body compressed, organs folding in on themselves twisting, a blinding white light then her shoulder felt concrete. A hard thud, gasping for air. She squeezed her eyes shut wincing at the new pain in her shoulder as the rest of her body regained itself.

She rolled over onto her back, breath unsteady. She felt a presence leaning over her. “You okay, kid?” G7 helped her to a sitting position, slowly. “You’ll be fine, we just have to find Bunker Hill.” H7 looked around her. Everything wasn’t as pretty as she once imagined. There was nothing but rubble and wreckage all around her and the smell stinging her nose. “I’ve been plotting this path for weeks, we need to go now.”

“Weeks?!” She was shocked beyond belief, “You’ve been sneaking in and out of our home for weeks and you haven’t thought to tell me?” It began to dawn on her that where G7 had been going; why she was eager to wake up earlier than the artificial sun; why she finished all her chores with haste; and why she’s been so anxious for so long. 

“The Institute is not your home! Don’t you see,” She grabbed her shoulders a little too roughly, “They were using us for their experiments. We are nothing more than test subjects, H7. We are nothing to them. ‘Father’ isn’t your father, we aren’t human. We are androids programmed to feel and be tested on. Our entire existence is to serve them; we are not their equals.” She could feel her cheeks become hot, and tears well in her eyes. She tried to hold back her emotion but G7 could tell by the quiver in her lip her words were too harsh— she immediately wished she could take them back.

She couldn’t hold it back, she never spoke to her like that, in this tone, with her voice laced in so much hatred— not for her, but for where they come from. She choked back a sob. “Y-you mean… you aren’t even… m-my sister?” The weight of her words fully sinking in, she pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You’ll always be my sister,” she whispered. “We need to get moving. Then I’ll tell you all about my new friends, okay?” H7 held her tighter. They were always there for each other when things got rough with the scientists. When a failed test turned into a punishment, or when Dr. Ayo was having a bad day and she became his punching bag, G7 was there. She was always there. And this one last time she saved them both because she found the truth.

 

G7’s new friends proved quite efficient in moving them from Bunker Hill to a nearby safehouse. From there they were told everything they needed to hear and all their options pertaining to the new life in the Commonwealth, even the possibility of leaving the state. H7 pondered over her life inside the Institute, how romanticized she made it out to be, that Down There was better than Up Here because Down There had working lights and running water. Though Down There had a dictatorship run by a man who calls himself ‘Father,’ thinking he was supreme above all that he created.

The sisters and a few other Synths issued safe passage with a caravan through the city to Goodneighbor. H7 had been mulling over the possibility of a mindwipe; heaven forbid she tell her sister, she knew exactly what she’d say. So when she raised her hand, G7 was predicted to make a scene— and she did. She couldn’t tell if she was angry or hurt or shocked, but there was no holding her back from sitting in that Memory Lounger.

G7 held the lid open, begging her to get out. “Please don’t. I can’t lose you— everything you are, your entire personality will be gone.”

“But no more Institute. The memories I have… aren’t ones I want, everything I’ve suffered in that godforsaken place… I can’t live with this.”

“What about me? What would I do without you?!”

“I’m sorry, G7, I have to.” She closed the lid on her, clenching her jaw tight in hopes that it would hide her fear. She shut her eyes, hoping the look on her sister’s face would go away and she wouldn’t feel as guilty. But she had to do this, she wouldn’t be able to deal with the way she suffered. The neuroscientist said… something, important maybe, but H7 was tuned into her own thoughts, trying to remember the good times… she felt an immediate burning in her forehead area, she bit the inside of her cheek, hard enough for her to taste a metallic flavor. The instant regret was nothing like she ever felt. She tried to remember everything about herself and where she came from. G7— her sister, her best friend. Her white hair, all the games they played together, all the times they pranked Dr. Ayo. She needed to remember, always remember…

 

She could breath again; the air filled her lungs with a swift inhale, sputtering and coughing. Everything was loud, unfiltered shouting. But she couldn’t move; the machine must've malfunction somewhere in the middle of her memory sequence. “Stay with me, kid.” Nora was at her side, Dr. Amari reminding her to not move her, to let her body rest. Laura peered around the room hazily, she had been here before, with her sister and never said goodbye.

She tried to sit up, Nora quick to try to stop her against her protesting. “I gotta find her. My sister. I gotta find where she is—”

Nora grit her teeth knowing very well the fate of her sister. “You need to lay back down, Laura. Please.” She complied, her back hitting the lounger with a thud and a long drawn out groan.

“I’m a Synth.” She stated it more trying to convince herself than everyone else. “I’m not human. Everything I know about myself is a lie.” Nora felt like she had to say something, but no amount of unweighted apologies from her end would help the way she was feeling. “What am I going to do?”

“You can’t do anything. It’s who you are. Besides, we still have another Synth project to take care of downstairs. Curie’s still waiting for her new body.”

She sighed covering her face with her forearms. It was hard not to feel so many things at once: relief, anger, sadness… “I’m so tired.” she exhaled.

“Dr. Amari would let you use one of the beds upstairs to rest, I think you’ve earned it, kid.” She gave her shoulder an apologetic squeeze, letting her catch her breath for a bit longer before helping her up the stairs.

 

Curie’s transformation was more successful than hoped. All of her data and entire personality even her accent survived. It was all good news, of course, but Nora’s thoughts were still pulled in Laura’s direction. She couldn't help but feel for her.

Even if the Institute was still a force to be reckoned with, this new knowledge was dangerous. The people of the Commonwealth were still ignorant about Synths and their origins and intentions and Laura was just a kid. She didn't dare even think of bringing her to the Railroad—not yet at least. What Laura needed right now was a family, and that she could provide.

Nora never asked too many questions about Glory's past. The way she spoke she seemed too fond of the present and her work with the Railroad to save all the Synths. It gave a bittersweet comfort to have a piece of Glory with her now. It all became clear; the similarities were much more than just the outside. Laura possessed her drive, dedication, and thirst of adventure. Nora wished Desdemona gave her more missions with Glory, there had been one, maybe two. Glory, though serious, made it sort of an unspoken game of who can drop more enemies. Obviously, she won, minigun in hand and gloated, proclaiming how she was the best heavy the Railroad had, and she was right.


	8. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew returns to Diamond City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only excuse to those who are looking for updates: I am really bogged down with school. I'm sorry.

It felt great to be in Diamond City again. Sanctuary was a nice, safe place with Nora and Shaun, but the warm, comfortable feeling that resonated within her proved Piper had always been a city girl.

She could hear Nat laughing from home plate as Shaun struggled to catch his breath, poking fun at how many races he lost. Though the smile on his face meant that he was having more fun than Nat, even if he was losing. Piper wished Nora was here to see Shaun smile this way. _I hope everything is going all right in Goodneighbor. Maybe… we could even stay here a little after their return._

She and Cait sat on top of Publick Occurrences, feet dangling over the edge of the roof. To Piper’s surprise, the market wasn't all that busy. The vendors stood idly waiting for customers, the guards loitered against buildings, and music from Diamond City radio was heard from every direction.

When they arrived, Nora left them at the top of the stairs. By the look on her face Piper knew she didn't want to leave again, but she promised Curie she would try to help… and well she’d gotten a lot better at keeping those sort of things.

Cait was irritated by the guards. They gave her looks and made comments about the two of them appearing as though they were up to no good. And then there was Shaun: amazed at the smallest of details, raving about the size of the stadium, the lights… his favorite was Power Noodles. Piper was only slightly worried about his new obsession with those noodles—regardless, it gave them something new to share.

Nat was excited to see her sister again. When Piper introduced Shaun, he was obviously nervous. Holding out a shaky hand to her, but Nat smiled, shook his hand and offered to show him around the city. 

Ever since their talk a week prior, Shaun seemed a lot more open to having Piper around. He sat next to her at meal times, shared his comic books, and even requested some stories which she was delighted to share. It all felt so storybook perfect that Piper couldn’t fathom being so content with her life. New friends, new home, a step-son, and Nora. Her perfect Blue. She couldn't exactly remember when she fell so hard for her. The interest was sparked when she saw her come back to Diamond City, but that may have been her reporter instincts kicking in. Though it definitely wasn’t long after.

On many occasions the reporter spotted the lonely woman lurking around the city— head down, hands shoved deep into her pockets in a rush to Valentine’s Detective Agency. Afterwards disappearing into the bar, then back to spend days in her home across the market. Piper’s subconscious couldn't help but admire the mysterious air about her. She never spoke to anyone but Nick, always hiding her face behind a bandanna and wearing layers of clothes. It wasn’t until the warmer months did Piper ever see the vault suit. That alone gave her the affirmation the pip-boy wasn’t stolen.

There was a single instance when Piper was able to really get a good look at her, though only briefly. Nora was hunched over a bowl of soup, twirling the noodles with her fork as she let the steam fog up her glasses. But she was too close and stared too long; the vault dweller caught her gaze and quickly got up and left.

Nat often told Piper her obsession was getting creepy, but she insisted that it was for an eventual story. Although deep down the reporter knew her sister was right. 

Piper exhaled, letting her eyes wander the tops of buildings and the plume of smoke coming from Power Noodles. Her eyes were caught by movement at the entrance. The first sight of Nora brought her to fight the urge of jumping off her spot and running into her arms, but something seemed off. She was shocked at the sight of Curie’s new body, but she was the only one who was smiling. Piper took the unconventional way down, landing a bit odd on her feet and Cait followed. 

She met Nora in a tight embrace, no words felt necessary; Laura and Nora looked utterly exhausted. There was brief instruction for Cait to show Laura where she could get some rest in Publick Occurrences; Curie followed. She let go of Piper and headed straight to Home Plate, and before Piper could admit she never asked the mayor’s assistant for a spare key, Nora shot the lock off and pulled Piper in with her before she had the chance to berate her for it.

Piper shut the door behind her as best she could now that it had been on the receiving end of Nora’s pistol. She wanted to say something about the lock, she had intended to, but by the tightness of Nora’s jaw and the reddening of her eyes she knew now wasn’t the time.

Nora threw her bag onto the floor, contents spilling out along with her guns falling onto the wood with a loud bang. Piper reached out to catch her shaky hands. She pulled away placing them instead on the back of her head pacing the length of the entryway.

“I fucked up.” She halted her pacing and rubbed her jaw. “I fucked up, Piper, I fucked up really bad.” Nora squeezed her eyes shut, hands turning to fists. Piper was apprehensive about stepping closer, she wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around her and hold her till she was okay. Although the way she held herself didn’t say she had permission to do so.

Her head was throbbing, and with the quickening of her pulse she knew she needed to find a way to calm herself down. The first time this happened in front of Piper she locked herself in a bathroom, reluctant to show her face. Nora caught her tired eyes feeling the weight of her worry. Barely any words were spoken from the stairs to here not even saying hello to her son or even a kiss for her partner— _I’ve really always been this selfish…_ Her breathing stuttered, tears pushed at the corners of her eyes,

Piper took a step forward, placing a hand on her arm, to her shoulders, and pulled Nora back into her arms. “What happened, Blue?”

Nora swallowed hard. “You cannot tell anyone.” Piper promised, shifting to look her in her eyes. “Laura tried out a memory lounger. She’s a Synth. A Synth with a failed mindwipe, and a close friend of mine from the Railroad was her sister.” She grit her teeth trying to keep herself from sobbing; she laid her head on Piper’s shoulder. 

“Her sister? Where is she?” Piper made sure her voice was calm and soft, but she was anxious to hear what troubled Nora so greatly.

Nora scoffed, “Where do you think? She was my friend, so she's dead. And it’s my fucking fault.” Glory’s fate fell bitter on her tongue, the memory still vivid. Before she could completely fall apart, Nora let herself find the couch and sink as low as she could, trying to disappear into the worn fabric. She sat next to her, trying not to push the subject but wanting to hear more.

“Her name was Glory, and her death… it could’ve been avoided if I wasn't such a selfish ass. I had just come back from the Glowing Sea, delivering a special serum to a friend. I was drunk and very sick with radiation poisoning, but refused any treatment. That same hour I returned, the Brotherhood decided to pay HQ a visit.

“I couldn’t walk straight, or see straight for that matter. It was me and Glory defending the front entrance when I got distracted and was shot, not bad, but it put me on my ass and knocked the wind out of me. As I sat on my drunk ass, Glory fucking took a gatling laser to the ribs. I… I passed out, and I wasn’t able to get to her in time.”

“Gosh, Blue I’m sorry… How… how do you expect to tell Laura?” Piper bit her lip, regretting her question immediately.

“I can’t. Not right now, Piper. The girl went through so much. We need to wait.” She pinched the bridge of her nose; it had to be her to tell Laura about her sister.

Piper placed her hand on Nora’s. “Okay, Blue.” The reporter gave her a sympathetic smile. “You shouldn't wait too long. But for now, we can just rest.” Nora nodded, finally feeling the guilt lift off her shoulders slightly. She kicked her boots off and put her feet up, holding her arms out for Piper to sink fully into her. Nora swiped the press cap off her head, placing it on her own dipping it just so it could block the light out. She heard Piper chuckle lightly at that.

Nora placed a kiss on top of her head. “I love you.” Piper grinned burying her face into the fabric of Nora’s jacket. 

She felt the blush spread on her cheeks. “I love you, too, Nora.” 

 

Laura was quick to pass out on the top floor of Publick Occurrences. The way Piper and Nora excused themselves said they wouldn’t be joining them the rest of the evening. Cait was confused to say the least about Curie’s new look. The technology was foreign to her, and she had to stop herself from staring too long.

Curie sat herself close to Cait, still not really getting the concept of personal space. Although the newfound warmth was a comfort by her side, so she didn’t feel the need to move her.

Curie talked her ear off; Cait felt like she needed to acknowledge her every word with a nod or a verbal affirmation when the bottle of bourbon wasn’t on her lips.

“It was a very strange experience. I recall observing what was to be my new body, then it was all dark. It seemed that I just had to open my eyes” she giggled, “and breathing was a bizarre task. But I have to do it often.”

Cait quirked an eyebrow. “Bein’ human ain’t all it's cracked up to be. Why did you wanna become one anyway?”

“There are so many things to discover, and as a robot I was only limited to the ability of observation.” Cait caught her eyes feeling the intensity and excitement.

“So now you get to touch things, too?” She grinned.

“Oh yes! For that I am most excited.” Curie clasped her hands together sitting up a little straighter. “Touch is strange. Sometimes it can be painful and other instances it is soothing. Like so.” And to demonstrate her point Curie took Cait’s left hand easily, not minding the years of scarring and damage. Cait wanted to pull away overly embarrassed at her boldness. She tried to stutter a response, caught off-guard by another fit of giggles.

People never wanted to come anywhere near Cait. They were always too intimidated and scared by her tough demeanor and the scowl now permanent due to years of dealing with slavers and the idiots at the Combat Zone. Cait wanted to pull away, jump to the other side of the couch or something but she couldn’t. It was like there was nothing to pull away from. This was simple, warm, and most importantly: safe. Before Cait could say anything, Curie yawned. She chuckled at that new oddity.

Nat and Shaun trudged in, panting and thoroughly spent from their day of nonstop shenanigans. Although not wanting to get up from her spot next to Curie, she helped lay out a few sleeping bags. Shaun passed out almost immediately while Nat took this downtime to draw a few more figures on the cement floor.

Curie called for her attention, cocking her head slightly. “Where is it that you will sleep?”

She stumbled on her words, “I’m fine. I don’t need to sleep just yet. Take the couch.” Cait grabbed the nearest pack of cigarettes ignoring a few more questions. She needed to catch her breath, the irony of doing that with cigarettes didn’t seem to affect her too much.

Cait set herself down against some filing cabinets and lit her cigarette. The comfortability of being so physically close to someone like that wasn’t something she was used to. Cait hated how she’d still tense up when any sort of affection was given to her; Curie’s intentions were only an innocent example of all that she was excited for. She watched the smoke circle the air above her.

She searched her memory for an instance when she ever felt comfortable—pre-vault dweller of course. Every relationship means very little. It was always random hookups with people she was too high to remember. But she was sober, and this wasn't a dream.


	9. Flannel Shirts and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait and Curie study murfruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make excuses. I'm just so bad at updating at the moment school is so hard. I promise I'll finish this eventually.

Cait learned quickly that Curie liked to watch the sunrise. She liked it better now that she could feel the delicate warmth on her skin and the hazy morning mist that hung in the air. Very early hours meant the people that dwelled in the more expensive houses weren’t awake yet; that also meant that Cait would have a soft hand touch her shoulder, bringing her out of her sleepy daze. 

The first few times, Cait wasn't expecting Curie’s feather light touch. She woke startled, scared, ready to deflect the abuse, but there was none. Somehow Curie understood; she waited for her to steady herself before asking for her company.

They tiptoed around Shaun’s bed on the floor and opened the front door to the market. The sudden squeak brought Curie to giggle, like they were hiding some big secret. Cait felt their hands brush again, she tensed slightly only to feel Curie grab her arm and pull her up the steps leading to the Upper Stands. 

Curie was breathless when she reached the top, still pulling Cait’s tired body along with her. It’s been this way for a few days. Curie had stayed by her side, talking about everything that she was never able to experience before. At first Cait wasn’t keen to having someone next to her all day long. But now it gave her a new reason to look forward to each sunrise. 

She dropped her grip off Cait’s arm, skipping the rest of the way to the railing, leaning partly over it bunching her shoulders. Curie took a deep breath, closing her eyes to feel the newness of the morning. She grinned, let the mist graze her cheeks and the draft from being up so high and the smell of the noodles stand. 

Cait was soon to join her. She leaned on her elbows on the railing, rubbed the sleep from her eyes still. She noticed Curie’s eyes fell upon her; beautiful eyes, teeming with excitement and anxiousness as they did every day. Curie let out a sigh, letting her eyes move from Cait to the open market and out to the horizon.

“Do you get used to it?” Curie asked; Cait raised an eyebrow. She continued, “Used to being human, I mean.”

Cait shrugged, “Of course you do.”

“But how can you?” She gave her a curious look. Cait couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m twenty-eight, and I’ve been human, well, forever.” Although, it wasn't much of a life, not really. Never free, never able to breathe and feel comfortable. The way her past hung over her had kept her from ever moving on. She wanted to shed the weight of all that was done to her; Curie made being free look so easy. With all she had been through: the abuse, the neglect, the slavery… Her entire life had been built on that cracked foundation, but Curie seemed to fill the gaps.

“But there’s so much to discover! So much to see!” Curie inhaled, facing out to the market again. “Everything out there is so _intriguing._ I could never get used to it.” Cait remembered when she was younger and full of the same wonderment as Curie. She loved to read and explore as much as she could before her parents caught her. 

She cleared her throat. “Now that you’re human, what do you plan on studyin’?”

“My robot data banks had recorded possible healing properties of mutfruits. Although, I am missing someone to assist me.”

“I’m sure Nora could help you. She likes helpin’ people.” Cait noticed the change in shadows below the stands— sunrise was coming quicker than usual.

Curie hummed lightly finding a smile once more. “I was hoping that you would assist me. You would be perfect.” Cait pulled up short, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

“Perfect? I don’t— I couldn’t possibly—”

“Nonsense! Miss Nora seems a bit preoccupied,” her eyes flickered to the broken door of Home Plate and back to Cait, “and I quite like having you with me. Would you, please?” Curie touched her hand again, it was soft, reassuring. 

Cait exhaled. “Fine.” Curie’s eyes lit up, she all but jumped into her arms exclaiming her excitement. She thanked her repeatedly, proclaiming her gratefulness and how easier it always was to work with someone beside her.

They stayed a few moments longer before the Mr. Handy in the Upper Stands kicked them out. Curie happily complied, while Cait muttered a few words Curie never heard before. On their way back down to the market, she explained the chemical components of the fruit and how they could be useful. Cait just nodded, for Curie seemed to be speaking a foreign language of science.

Curie skipped a few feet ahead into the small orchard. She let her fingers graze the smooth leaves, beckoning Cait to do the same. And she did, noting the rough texture of the leaf when brushed the opposite direction. 

She could feel the blush on her cheeks. Curie’s eyes were on her again, she was smiling waiting for her to say something. A cigarette started to sound nice.

Her hands fell to her sides, her gaze turned to her boots. The weight of Curie’s eyes were gone, and she was on the other side of the orchard.

As she watched her weave through the trees, Cait remembered her parents. She tried to run away, many occasions she almost made it out. Almost. She cringed. She could see the large trees looming over head, her legs aching as she ran. It was dark, she was scared. But she kept running.

How they caught her was a mystery; she was careful to not leave a trace of her absence. They must’ve had some sort of watch on her.

Her breathing stuttered.

Curie was looking at her again, curious. Cait hugged herself averting her eyes. She hated how her parents still haunted her. Nora told her it wasn't her fault, that it was ‘karma’ or some pre-war word she couldn't remember— ‘payback,’ maybe. 

A soft hand touched her cheek; she was late to realize her body shook. Cait took a step back, wiping the tears from her eyes before Curie had a chance to see them fall.

But that was okay, Curie seemed to understand. She led them back to the bar, she knew Cait liked to drink.


	10. Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honest to god trying my best. I'll finish this.... eventually.....

Dr. Amari said the memory would trigger others. Slowly she began to recall her life in the Institute. Nightmares proved how she got some misshapen scar on her neck. She looked at her reflection, running fingers over a raised line from behind her ear down the right side of neck. She couldn’t stand the sight of it; the little mirror showed too much of what she regretted ever finding out.

Regret.

No one forced her into that lounger; she made that choice. She raised her hand, she told G7 she wasn’t going to live with the lingering memories of the Institute. The irony of the situation made her cringe.

Laura was alone in Publick Occurrences. Nat and Shaun left to wreak havoc elsewhere, while Cait and Curie left to go sight seeing. Nora had hardly come out of her home. She greeted Shaun briefly before he excused himself to continue tearing up the city with Nat. It wasn’t like Curie or Cait hadn’t offered for her to come, too. They were nice, thoughtful even if they had no idea what was going on, they could tell she needed some kind of distraction. 

Besides the countless articles filling Piper’s terminal, there wasn’t much to distract her thoughts with. They all were mainly about Synths and the Institute being that had to be the most exciting thing the Commonwealth endured over these past two centuries. In Vault 81 the only news was about the growth of food, a shortage of work, and that the Institute was finally gone.

Except, it wasn’t. She was created by them. A tool, a toy, nothing but an experiment. All they wanted was to learn how to create better kidnappings. More believable replacements. She scoffed, _could’ve fooled me._

She didn’t want to believe the truth. It was ugly and wore a white labcoat. It was the countless hours she spent on an exam table as they ran brain scans thinking that was normal. The small cuts and the puncture holes now scarred over from different surgical procedures. Now that she knew… she wasn’t exactly sure how to feel.

But everyone in the vault knew who she was, they all knew and chose to keep it from her. Was the Overseer sworn to keep it all a secret? Is that why she was never allowed out? But that doesn’t explain why she let Nora take her away. No, she let Nora take her out for a reason. Nora knew something important. 

She let out a shaky breath, letting her subconscious do all the hard work of forcing her feet to move. At the stairs she felt like turning back, sitting back down on the bed and forgetting it all. But she reached the door, and the knob turned; she had to ask.

Laura wanted to run across the market. But she kept her composure; seeing the door was busted she took a deep breath and knocked. Piper answered, her attire more casual and not the usual red coat and cap she grew accustomed to seeing—for a moment Laura wasn't sure she had the right house.

Piper asked her what she needed, lifting the cigarette to her lips. She looked tired, hair was disheveled, and Laura was sure Nora would be angry for interrupting their time together.

She took a step back. Another regret to add to the list. “I’ll… I’ll just go. I’m sorry I—”

“If you need to speak to Nora she’s not busy.” Laura nodded, still reluctant. Nora’s home looked nicer than any place she’d seen outside Vault 81. The faint sound of the radio played from the top of the loft. “Hey, Blue, Laura’s here.”

Nora was laying on the sofa flipping through her pip-boy. She peered over glasses, smiling warmly and gestured for her to take a seat. “How you doing, kid?”

“I’m… I don’t know, actually. I just wanted to ask you a question… if that’s okay.” She wanted to choose her words carefully, the new thought of Nora knowing her sister made her stomach turn.

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Why did the Overseer let you take me out of the vault so easily?” Laura asked carefully.

Nora blinked, plainly confused. “I guess she knew I could take care of you.” 

“You said you’re in the Railroad, right? Is she involved in that little party?” Nora’s answer was cheap and they all knew it. Did Nora only pretend to care? The anger slowly replaced any respect she had for her, thoughts became clouded by irrational answers and reactions.

“It’s possible—”

“In my memory, my sister was in the Railroad. They helped us escape. And if you’re close with them you can help me find her.”

Nora swallowed hard, “Are you sure you want to find her?”

“Of course I am! She’s the only family I have.”

“You have us.” Piper interjected, sitting beside her.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “You don’t get it do you?”

“I do, I just don’t think—”

“What was her name?”

“Wha—”

“Her name. What was it?”

“Glory.” Nora’s voice shook. “Her name was Glory.”

“Was that hard?” Laura scoffed, “Where is she?”

“I don’t think—”

“Where is she?” Nora traded an uneasy glance at Piper, she nodded slightly.

“She’s… dead.”

Her breathing stuttered, but she held her composure. “How?”

“It’s a long story, Laura.”

“I need to know,” she insisted.

“A Brotherhood raid; she was shot.”

“You didn’t even try to save her?”

“I couldn’t. I… I was drunk at the time, and I was shot, too. I wasn’t able to get to her in time. I’m sorry, Laura.” She could feel herself shaking. Her head was pounding.

“You’re a liar.” She got up from her seat. “You killed my sister just like you killed your own son!” Piper was quick to intervene as Nora grabbed Laura by her jacket collar. 

“Blue, _stop it!_ Sit down. Now.” Nora grit her teeth and returned to her seat. “Laura you are way out of line. You need to cool off. Why don’t we—”

“There is no ‘we.’ I’m leaving.” She didn’t want to leave. She really didn’t. But her hand was already on the door. There was no turning back— no apologies, no more family. Tears now stinging her eyes she stumbled up the stairs to the Fens. Someone was shouting her name. 

A guard grabbed her arm, told her she needed to calm down. It gave the voice shouting her name enough time to catch up. Piper ran to her, told the guard she’ll take care of the situation. Laura tried to pull away, but the look on Piper’s face told her all her efforts were of no use. The weight of her words to Nora finally sunk in, another regret, how could she apologize? Nora would march her right back to the vault… 

She felt her knees hit the pavement; a sob erupted from her throat ask the sky stirred, darkening the streets. A hand was on her shoulder, Piper pulled her into her arms. A few droplets of water fell on her face to relieve the burn on her cheeks. It only felt fitting that it began to rain, a memory told her Glory liked the rain.


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Nora come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if anyone has been waiting for this... thank you if anyone is still interested even if I'm a huge slacker.

None of it felt right. Why did it have to be Glory? Two centuries into the future and that God that everyone talked about still took the important ones—the ones who believed in something bigger than themselves. 

Nora opened another bottle of whiskey. If Piper was around she would've cut her off two bottles ago, but Laura latched onto her and hadn't left her alone all day. 

She watched the candle flicker. Pictured Glory’s face lit by a fire. They had to camp out for an evening. Glory was stoic and silent and all business, but by the way she gossiped about the rest of the team unearthed a new part of her personality. She had the best laugh. A contagious one.

In a subway full of Synths Glory stood valiantly in the lamplight. Minigun in hand, her shadow an accent to the wall behind her. Glory cooly counted her kills; Nora lost the bet again.

It was that night Glory asked her who she was looking for. Her son, of course, it all came back to Shaun. Glory only nodded, looking forward she stated clearly, _“You can never lose hope, you’ll see him again.”_ Only now did it hit Nora that Glory, too, was holding onto that same hope.

Nora figured she was just bad luck. It was only a matter of time before she lost another friend. Nate, Glory, Scribe Haylen, Shaun… None of it was fair. She scoffed, bring the bottle to her lips. _Too bad this God won't just get rid of me._

The door opened, she could hear the familiar shuffling of leather coat and scarf and a _fwop_ of a press cap taking refuge on the coffee table.

“Hey, Blue, you gotta minute?” Piper started up the stairs.

“I am two hundred and thirty six years old, I think I had too many minutes.” She set the bottle next to the candle and rolled over to face the wall, but could tell Piper was giving her a look of disapproval. 

Light footsteps, then the bed creaked as Piper sat beside her. “Can you at least look at me?”

Nora pulled the blanket over her face. “Why would you want to see the face of a murderer?” she mumbled. She knew feeling sorry for herself wasn’t working as well as she hoped. 

Piper sighed, setting her hand on Nora’s hip. She cleaned her throat, her tone softening. “Come on, Blue. Don't be like that. I still love you.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I’ll take the blame for your heartbreak too.” 

“My heart isn't broken,” she stated clearly. 

“Really? Give it a few months—I’ll fuck this up again. You can't tell me you forgot about Far Harbor so easily.” Piper tried her hardest to remove the blanket from over her head, but Nora held on tight.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to sleep in the couch. With only my coat to keep me warm.” Piper started down the stairs, Nora groaned in defeat calling her back. Piper wins once again.

“How much did you drink while I was out?” She asked settling in beside her. Piper pulled her in close, her breath tickled her neck.

“Not enough,” Nora mummered. She closed her eyes, feeling disappointment in Piper’s sigh. “I’m sorry, Pipes.” It wasn’t the drinking she was sorry for. That was something she wouldn’t be able to change easily. Glory deserved better.

She brushed Nora’s hair behind her ear and pressed her lips to her forehead. “There was nothing you could do. What’s done is done, and I still love you.”

Nora cleared her throat, “How’s Laura?”

“After I calmed her down, we came back and had some noodles and talked for a bit. She’s sorry about what she said.”

“It’s okay, I knew she didn't mean it. What’s she up to right now?”

“I left her with Curie back at my office. They were playing Blast Radius and Nat was kicking butt.”

Nora chuckled. “That little girl really knows how to master a spinner. And Shaun stopped by earlier. He likes her. I mean here. Both actually.” 

“Yeah? Well I wouldn't be opposed to caravan all your junk from Sanctuary to here if you feel like making this a permanent arrangement.”

“It’s not junk.” Nora huffed, “Well, not all of it.” 

“I don't think Cait would mind you leaving either. She’s been getting pretty close with Curie. She’s flustered all the time it's adorable.”

“And Laura? Does she even want to be here?”

“I think the only way to know is to ask her. She’s still grieving. It would be in your best interest to let her figure out some things her own.”

Nora exhaled, feeling a headache. She turned back to face the wall, letting Piper fit her body perfectly against her and letting her hand fall against her stomach. Piper hummed softly as Nora tried to relax.

But not for long. She jumped at a knock at the door. Piper sighed getting up to answer. Nora didn't move, hoping Piper would be able to shoo them away, but the sound of footsteps not belonging to the reporter proved her attempts didn't work.

“Hey, Blue could you come down here for a minute?” Piper called from the bottom of the stairs. Nora didn't move. “Come on, this is important.” 

Nora groaned and got to her feet feeling the alcohol set in as she did so. Her head spun slightly; she decided it would be best to take a seat at the top of the stairs instead of making the trip down.

Laura stood, hugging herself chewing on her bottom lip. They just stared at eachother awkwardly, till Piper had to break the silence and urged Laura to continue with what she had initially intended to say. 

Laura closed her eyes and exhaled. “I think it would best if I just went back to the vault.”

Nora scoffed; Piper shot her a look that made her jump a little. She had to remind her drunk self to take this seriously. Nora shook her head, trying to think of the right words, “You aren’t goin’ back to that vault.” She rested her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. “That vault is a pit of despair. Well so is the Commonwealth. But at least you have friends here.”

“I don’t—”

“Don’t start. You said you wanted to see the Railroad, then I’ll take you to the damn Railroad.” Laura nodded, reluctant to say another word. Instead she turned on her heel and left them in the silence of Home Plate. 

Nora wanted to avoid Piper’s eyes. She knew she was giving her the dirtiest of looks only a reporter could manage. She steadied herself against the wall and made her way back to the bed; Piper followed soon after. 

“You’re too hard on her,” Piper stated. And Nora began to think she was right. Maybe she was a little too hard on Laura. She was never able to actually be a mother. _No. No excuses. Laura needs someone now more than ever._ Nora held tight onto Piper; she felt her breath and her heartbeat and felt calm again— like it should be.


End file.
